


Boy In The Woods, Wolf In The Trees

by GenimSano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Getting Together, Getting lost in the woods, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek Hale, Underage - Freeform, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimSano/pseuds/GenimSano
Summary: Derek Hale lost his family. He ran away instead of trying to face the judgment of the town.Years have passed and Derek has slowly gone feral. He is no longer the boy he once was. Now he's a powerful Alpha, ruling the forest, the territory of his Ancestors.He didn't expect a tiny, pitiful, mole-speckled boy to interrupt his Sanctus space.





	1. Introduction

Once upon a time…  
There was a boy.

He was lost in the woods, trying to escape the pain that was left in his heart. The one that felt like all his limbs had been ripped from his body and now he lay there in the agony of the aftermath.  
Which really… is exactly what happened.

Part of him said he should go back. Go back and try and continue living. But the stronger part. That part said it was safer here. Said it wasn’t ever safe with the humans.

So he stayed in the woods. Safe among the thick trees. Safe as the predator to all creatures. Safe with the magic tree…

If that first voice sounded particularly like his mother… well then he didn’t have anyone left to tell, now did he?

*~*~*~*~

**Years past…**

The wolf had taken over.

The boy didn’t mind. It was safe behind it, protected by the fierce snarls and dominance of his wolf. It was freeing even, to just give in to his instincts. Not worrying about the silly human concepts of his actions.

He had feared the forest and it’s secrets when he had first arrived. But when he learned those secrets… he realized that he was the one to be feared.

Soon after the wolf had taken over, he moved from the corner of the forest he had been living in. He had spent the next day looking for… something. He wasn’t sure what it was until that is… he found it.  
Near the magical tree, the Nemeton, there was a small hill. Perfect for a den.

A week later, he had carved a spacious room inside the hill. Roots grew along the top of the den from the trees above the hill. The soft, deep, cool dirt kept the heat of the summer out and his thick fur kept the winter chill from cutting to deep.

It was cozy. It was safe. It was home.

After that, life became so simple. He lived in peace and quiet in his den. When he was hungry, he hunted and ate. When he was thirsty, he went and drank. When he was sleepy, he slept. When he felt to cooped up, he ran. Life was simple.

So, of course, something had to interrupt everything.

Although…  
Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a taste of Derek's wolfy side. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain a short bit of bestiality. So you have been warned!

It was a boy. 

A beautiful, gorgeous, human boy.

 

Derek been watching him for about a month now. Watched him survive in the forest all by himself. Although he knew humans didn’t have packs, not like werewolves. But it was still… odd that the young human had traveled here all by his lonesome. 

 

But if he was honest, he was glad that the boy was alone. 

 

It would be easier to take him that way. 

 

He was currently crouched down, hiding behind a tree and watching as the boy made attempt after attempt to start a fire. Derek didn’t like the boy’s affinity to have fire, even though he knew humans ran at a much lower temperature than werewolves. 

 

It didn’t matter. He could keep his mate warm in many different ways. He would no longer need the fire once he belonged to Derek.

 

And he would. 

 

Starting now.     
  


**_*~*~*~*~*_ **

  
The boy was even more beautiful up close. 

 

When Derek had come out from his hiding spot, the boy jumped up, frightened. Which was not the reaction Derek had wanted from his mate. But it was to be expected. 

Growling lowly at him, Derek walked closer, warning his mate not to run. Humans tended to do that when met with wild animals. 

 

Oh but Derek was so much more than a wild animal.

 

He heard the boy’s breath hitch and the smell of his sudden fear filled the clearing. It made Derek growl, despite knowing that wouldn’t help. He didn’t want the sight of him to cause the boy fear. He should be trembling for a whole other reason. 

 

His mate fell to the ground and Derek snarled, freezing him in place. Still rumbling in his chest Derek walked up to his mate. The skinny boy looked up at him, eyes wide.

 

Derek licked across his face. 

 

The boy squealed, his hands coming up and gripping the fur of Derek’s chest. Encouraged by this reaction, Derek followed his instinct and went straight to the boys luscious lips and licked (A.N: alliteration, bitches) into them. 

 

His mate gasped and his fingers tightened but didn’t push him away. Derek pushed his tongue between his lips and deep into his mate’s deliciously hot mouth. If he still had human lungs he would have groaned long and loud. In this form though, he growled lowly.

 

Listening to his mate whimper helplessly with his taste and smell filling Derek’s senses was akin to being in a literal heaven. He wanted so badly to make his mate choke on his tongue, or maybe something a bit thicker.

 

But he knew his mate needed to be able to adjust to having a mate. So Derek would wait. 

 

Pulling away, he licked once, twice more across the now swollen and red lips of his boy before settling back. His boy blinked sluggishly at him, the entire lower half of his face covered in Derek’s spit. Derek rumbled approvingly and savored the boys full body shiver and the tightening of his hands in his fur. 

 

Deciding he really couldn’t wait, Derek leaned forward and gently took the front of his boys shirt between his teeth. He tugged gently as he stood, indicating that he should get up. 

 

The boy stumbled to his feet, still holding onto Derek’s fur. Derek released the boys shirt, turned around and started walking back in the direction of his den, leading his mate along by the grip on his fur. 

 

Slowly but surely, they made their way through the forest. 

 

When they reached the entrance to his den, Derek turned and pushed the boy to the ground. For a split second the smell of fear spiked in the air. Derek growled at him. The boy just stared back. 

 

Huffing, Derek nudged him towards the hole that led into his home. The boy glanced at him, then at the hole. Then back at Derek again. 

 

Derek growled again. God how obvious did he have to be. 

 

The boy looked at the entrance again. Finally, he got to his hands and knees and hesitantly crawled through into Derek’s den. 

 

Derek walked in after him, not so subtly admiring his ass while his hips moved almost sensually. Even though Derek knew he couldn’t have been doing it on purpose. 

 

Breathing out slowly, his mate stopped once he reached the middle of the space and looked around. Derek rumbled and the boy looked over at him. He jerked his head, indicating for the younger boy to follow. He walked over to the small pile of blankets he had pilfered and laid down. Seconds later the boy was sitting next to him. 

 

He looked at Derek who rumbled soothingly at him. The poor boy’s eyes were wide and desperate. Slobber still clung to his face. And Derek thought he was beautiful. 

 

The boy swallowed thickly. Derek stared at the way his throat worked over. God he wanted to bite that. But he had to wait until his mate was more comfortable around him. He didn’t want to scare the poor thing. His mate was fragile. And Derek knew that once he turned him, he would be the most beautiful Omega mate ever. And the perfect bearer for his pups. 

 

Derek couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into that mole-speckled flesh and turn his mate into a gorgeous Omega wolf. 

 

The boy laid down, facing Derek who looked down at him, imaging the beauty that was to come. And even though he didn’t think it possible, he knew after he turned his mate, he would become even more breathtaking. 

 

“Stiles.”

 

Derek was ripped out of his reverie by that one word. His mate was staring at him, brow slightly furrowed in thought. Derek blinked back at him. 

 

The boy sighed. 

 

“Stiles.” He said with more determination. “My name is Stiles.”

 

Derek blinked again. What the hell was a Stiles?

 

The boy - Stiles - interrupted his thoughts once again. 

 

“I don’t even know if you can understand me. Or why I’m even here actually. But I guess you should know that. My name is Stiles.”

 

Derek licked his face.

 

Stiles squealed and hid his face in Derek’s chest, then relaxed and sighed. 

 

Derek slept better that night than he had in years. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Seriously... I wanna know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
